


Time's Up

by BlueOatmeal



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, well one sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOatmeal/pseuds/BlueOatmeal
Summary: A short poem about Clockwork.





	Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a creative writing class lol

The only end that cares to be is time, 

An apparition in a tower tall, 

Just one command and all the sabers fall, 

The second hand will stab at heart’s last chime. 

The reaper’s cloak is spattered with the grime 

Of life, and soul, and all the worldly gall 

That moves the ones with grudge consuming all, 

Who laugh and think they’ve entered the sublime. 

The dead don’t dare acknowledge common truth 

That haunt is measured by the day and hour 

Obsessed with all the things they hated most. 

The spooks with most ambition are the youth, 

The truly evil tend to burn and sour, 

But clocks don’t fear the living or the ghost.


End file.
